Country Livin'
by N.V.9
Summary: Shikamaru leaves for the big city. Kiba stays behind broken hearted. When Kiba goes to visit, will Shikamaru allow him to stay or send him away? COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Why would you want to go to a big ol' city anyway?" Kiba drawled out as he watched his boyfriend of three years packing his bags. "They ain't got nothin' but trouble from what I'm hearin'."

"Because, this small town country boy thing isn't for me." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he ignored his boyfriend sitting on the bed, cap resting within his hands. "I played this all my life, gave it twenty years of it. It took that long to realize I'm not made for this."

"What's wrong with this?" Kiba gestured around the room. "It's a nice place. No fear of bein' jumped for anythin' or havin' to worry bout much. You're friends with everyone-"

"Exactly!" Shikamaru said quickly. "I'm friends with the whole town! I can't have a secret to myself and there are just too many rules to follow or else I'm gonna end up in hell! I can't live like that anymore! I wanna be anonymous! I wanna be able to walk down the road and not have to worry about what people will think! I say one thing wrong to the old woman at the corner and the town is gonna have a heartattack!"

"Why would you go and insult poor Miss-"

"That is what I mean!" Shikamaru grumbled turning to glare at his boyfriend. Kiba looked just as lost and confused as he did twenty minutes ago when he arrived. Shikamaru could practically see the little wheels going round and round and coming up blank. No one understood what he wanted. Everyone just thought he'd be happy here like them. That he'd one day marry Kiba and take over his Daddy's business. He'd marry Kiba, if his boyfriend asked him, but he didn't want to run the farm. "And if I stay here, I'll end up workin' for my Daddy's farm. I don't wanna be another farm boy."

"I work for your Daddy's farm." Kiba pointed out. "Ain't got no problem with it myself."

"That's because you are..."

"I'm what?" Kiba demanded with narrowed eyes. "Just another hick in this small town? Just a small town southern boy? I'm what?"

"No." Shikamaru sighed. "This is what you're used to. You love workin' on the farm. This place was made for you, not me."

"I can't go to the city, darlin'. It's never called for me to come. I wouldn't know what to do with myself, but if this is what you want-." he said looking out the window.

"I'm not askin' you to come." Shikamaru whispered softly, unable to look at his boyfriends face. He couldn't see his face, his reaction. This was why he wanted to leave before Kiba got a hold of what he was planning. He knew his Daddy must have said something to Naruto's Daddy, who in turned told the blonde male. And Naruto, unable to keep a secret from Kiba, or Kiba from Naruto, would have told Kiba. Sometimes Shikamaru wished that Naruto and Kiba were still rivals from their childhood. That way this wouldn't have happened. Now Shikamaru was going to have to tell Kiba that they were going to be in two different places. That they weren't always going to be side by side anymore like everyone thought they'd be. They'd be together but they'd also be apart.

"Wh-what?" Kiba blinked, his shock clearly on every part of his body.

"This is somethin' I have to do alone. Kiba-"

"So you're leavin' me?" Kiba questioned softly. "Not even gonna let me try out your new life with you?"

"Kiba-"

"I guess I'm too country for you then." Kiba said, standing up. "I guess I should go tell my Mama to forget about what I need to take."

"Kiba please-"

"Have fun in the city." Kiba finished, turning his head away and putting his hat back on, but Shikamaru still caught the glimmer of tears building and falling.

"Kiba..." he whispered, falling to his bed. He didn't mean to do it this way. He didn't want to. But his path was set and he would follow through. He loved Kiba, couldn't imagine him not there. And this part of his life was going to be scary. It was going to be different but it'll be okay. He'd just call the other when he arrived. Surely Kiba would be better by then.

[-][-][-]

"You alright?" Naruto asked him, both of their gazes on the field being watered. In another few weeks something would pop up. Right now Kiba couldn't remember what, but something would. His mind was a mess. Shikamaru had left on the bus two hours ago, not even bothering to say good-bye. Just up and walked out of his life. Was he at fault here? Did he do something the other didn't like? Was he moving their relationship too slow?

Looking down at the box in his hand, he sighed. Or maybe he was moving too fast. "I don't know anymore." Kiba whispered, flicking the lid open to catch a glimpse of the small diamond within. It wasn't much but Kiba had saved like crazy to buy it. It was plain and simple...just like the life Shikamaru didn't want. "Guess love only goes so far."

"Kiba-"

"Here, you keep this." Kiba glared at the box, closing the lid and handing it to Naruto. "Ain't gonna do me any good gathering up dust."

"Shikamaru didn't leave you. He left the town."

"I am the town, Naruto." Kiba stated, turning his back to the field and looking at the world around them. "This town is me. He left me just as he left this."

"He still loves you, you know?"

"Maybe he caught wind of us goin' the next step. Maybe he's really runnin' from me."

"Not a word fell from my lips." Naruto promised him, box firmly held in his hands. "Deidara kept quiet too and you know how he and Haku gossip like women, but as far as I know, Haku knows nothin'. And you know once they know, ain't nothin' keepin' the town from knowin'."

"Got that right...Naruto, what's wrong with this town?"

"As far as I can see, not a damn thing." Naruto stated. "Maybe Shikamaru just needs to clear his head some and then he'll realize what he's missin'. He thinks he knows, but maybe he doesn't."

"The city gonna eat him alive." Kiba said, worry for the other's safety playing through his heart. Just the thought of something happening to Shikamaru scared him.

"He's gonna be fine." Naruto patted his back as he removed his cap and dusted it off against his leg. "If you were the one in the city, I'd worry."

"As if you would do any better." Kiba shoot back, glaring at his grinning friend.  
"Ain't that the truth. What would I eat? What would I drink? Just the thought upsets my stomach."

"You're probably just hungry." Kiba offered, leading his best friend down the dirt road, back to his truck.

"Probably right." Naruto nodded, hoping into the passengers side and slamming the door closed behind him. "Why don't I hold on to this, and in a few months, we'll go and visit our little city boy." he drawled out.

"And what is the ring gonna do in the mean time?"

"Wait to be put on his pretty little finger." Naruto grinned.

[-][-][-]

"Neji, I've been lookin' for you!" Shikamaru shouted, spotting his roommate of four months walking hand in hand with his boyfriend, Gaara. For a moment he felt jealousy spread through his body. Not because of Gaara, but because he wished it was him and Kiba doing the same. Kiba would never step foot in the city for him. The city was cancer to the other. The city was taking its toll on Shikamaru. It was a lot more hectic then he was used to. People were everywhere. Running, walking, fighting. He felt like an idiot his first few days. To him, people here spoke another language and if you didn't understand, you wouldn't make it. It was luck that let him run into Neji on his fifth day. It was even better luck that he and Neji instantly clicked. The same day they met, Shikamaru moved into the other's place. It was Neji that helped him understand what was going on in this world. It was also Neji that introduced him to his other friends, Gaara and Sasuke, and through Sasuke, Itachi and Hidan. And even then, the city was another world to him. It constantly surprised him and he wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

But though he loved these guys, he missed his other friends. He still talked to Haku and Deidara, the only people in the town that didn't seem angry at him for leaving. He talked to Naruto on occasion but the guy was usually busy on his own Daddy's farm to actually have a converstation with. To catch Naruto, Shikamaru had to either be up by four or wait up until twelve. He talked to his family, mostly his Daddy since his Mama was just as angry, as the town, at him for leaving. The one he had yet to talk to was Kiba. He figured Kiba was also working a lot, but it annoyed him that his boyfriend wouldn't even make time to even speak to him. He just wanted to hear Kiba's voice once and he bet things would get better.

"Gaara and I went for ice cream." Neji answered. "We would have invited you but you were out cold."

"That's not why I'm lookin' for you. Besides, you know the best ice cream is homemade."

"Which doesn't happen here." Gaara supplied.

With a role of his eyes, Shikamaru turned back to Neji. "My Daddy's comin' to visit." he said getting back to why he was looking for Neji.  
"And that's...bad?" Neji frowned.

"Yes! My Daddy expects me to be workin' in some hot shot job. What's he gonna say when he finds out I wait on tables?"

"That you're working?"

"NO! He's gonna try and make me go home! He's gonna say that he knew I should have stayed where I was and-"

"Maybe that's what you want to do." Gaara cut him off, "Shikamaru you go on and on about your town and how they do this or that better and different. You talk about lemonade being homemade and the works. You wake up at five in the morning and you make breakfast with everything. Everything you do seems to reflect your home. Maybe the city isn't what you wanted. Maybe you just needed a small change but-"

"I love it here!" Shikamaru stated.

"No, you don't." Neji rolled his eyes, grabbing his arm and leading him back the way he had ran from. "You are homesick. You watch cowboys and stuff on tv and you sigh every time you hear a country song. You hate your job and talk about making a small garden somewhere in the city."

"So I'm homesick." Shikamaru said, "Doesn't mean I want to go home."

"Then why did you cry when you saw a man wearing a cowboy hat yesterday?"

"I thought it was someone else." Shikamaru said, remembering the man. He was the same build as Kiba, same style. Same everything, but it wasn't his boyfriend. God he missed Kiba.

"What about the horse carriage? You wanted to ride the horse." Gaara said.

"He was a beautiful horse." Shikamaru defended himself. "Besides that was only two weeks after I got here. But that doesn't matter. What matters is my Daddy's comin'."

"And why is that bad?" Sasuke asked, leaning against their door, his bored expression taking everything in as he typed away on his phone.

"Because he doesn't have an amazing job." Neji supplied.

"You work in the city. The majority of us have sucky jobs." Sasuke shrugged, moving aside to let Neji unlock the door.

"But when he goes home, he's goin' to tell Kiba how much of a failure I am." Shikamaru said, "And Kiba's goin' to know that..."

"That?" Neji fished, all of them watching him.

"Nothin'." Shikamaru said moving up the stairs that lead to their apartment.

"That you hate the city?" Gaara called after him. "Half the time I hate it too. Would it be so bad to be from a small town? I wouldn't mind people knowing me and remembering my name. Here, you're lucky if you don't get lost or beat up in an ally."

"I don't hate the city." Shikamaru stated, looking away.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." Sasuke replied, throwing himself on the couch once Shikamaru unlocked that door. He missed how, back home, the doors were never locked and people came and went. Here, a door unlocked, meant an empty apartment and trashed apartments. "Are the guys from the south as hot as the ones that play in the movies?"

"Why would it matter?" Shikamaru frowned as Sasuke watched him with amused eyes. There was no way Sasuke was going to meet Kiba, not unless the first had a boyfriend of his own. Shikamaru never knew how jealous he could get until he met Sasuke. Sasuke was perfect. Did everything perfect. Had the perfect look. He was the kind of guy that Naruto and Kiba would drool over in a magazine before Kiba asked him out. Shikamaru always said those guys weren't real but Sasuke proved him wrong. He feared that if Kiba and the raven should meet, Kiba would leave him for this guy.

"So we can go down for vacation. I'm now officially on spring break. Itachi and Hidan also want a break from work. Though I'm pretty sure Hidan wants to go to vegas. Maybe I can find myself a cowboy or a hot man on a tractor." Sasuke smirked.

"Just don't be lookin' in Kiba's direction." Shikamaru growled.

"How would I know if I am? I've never even seen a picture of this Kiba." Sasuke answered.

"Never have I, now that you've mentioned it." Neji frowned. "I've heard stories but I don't even know what Kiba looks like. Does he have a facebook?"

"If he did, nothin' would be on it." Shikamaru said, "Kiba mostly works on my Daddy's farm and stuff. Has little time for computers." Shikamaru would be surprised if Kiba ever even used a computer that wasn't for school work, when they were in highschool, or something to do with the farm.

"Do you even have a picture of him?" Gaara asked, moving to their small fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. Something else his Daddy would get a laugh at an tell Kiba about. Kiba always found it amusing when he saw them on the movies and say 'what's wrong with a hose or a sink?'.

"Of course I do." Shikamaru answered. He had a few pictures actually. He couldn't leave them. He needed something to look at or whisper goodnight too. The pictures of Kiba and him together made him able to face the next day. It made him not miss home so much, but having pictures of Kiba wasn't the same as having Kiba himself.

"Can we see?" Neji asked.

"I...sure." Shikamaru nodded and went to retrieve them. Finding them under his pillow, he walked back toward the other three now sitting on the couch with Sasuke. Turning one over of him and Kiba together, he pointed to his boyfriend. "That's Kiba."

"Oh my..." Neji gasped in shock. "He is..."

"Hot." Sasuke finished when Gaara sent a glare toward his boyfriend. "Why in the world would you leave that? He's like a movie-fied cowboy. Does he wear the cowboy hat all the time? Does he wear it when you two are getting it on?" he said taking the picture and looking closely at it. "Or do you wear it?"

"That's the hat he wears for certain occasions." Shikamaru said, blushing and ignoring Sasuke's second and third question. "We were at the fair that night."

"Then sign me up for the next one." Sasuke said pouting slightly when Shikamaru took the picture back quickly. "Relax Shikamaru, I'm not going to steal your boyfriend. I don't play those kind of games. I'm not a man snatcher."

"What about the other pictures? Can we see them?" Neji asked, reaching out for the pile. "I promise not to let Sasuke drool on them."

With a sigh, Shikamaru turned the next one over. "That's Kiba with me, Deidara, and Haku. That's the river that I broke my arm at when I was seven and where Kiba asked me out at."

"And he has abs and-" at Shikamaru's look, Sasuke held his hands up in surrender. "What? He's hot. He has a body made for- never mind. Next picture."

"That's Kiba and his best friend Naruto." Shikamaru said showing a picture of the two relaxing on the porch, laughing at something on the side. Both of them wore worn caps and faded blue jeans. Both of them were bare chested, each having just finished fixing the fence post. Sweat covered both of their bodies as a bottle of pop rested in their hands.

"I'm in love." Sasuke stated.  
"Damn it Sasuk-"

"Not with Kiba," Sasuke said quickly, taking the picture. "Naruto is way more movie-fied then Kiba. Look at that body. That hair. Those eyes. Is he single? Please say yes, or otherwise I'm going to have to break my rule of never stealing someone elses man. But god! He'd be so worth me going to hell over."

"How did you leave?" Neji asked looking at the picture over Sasuke's shoulders. "This looks like it should be in a magazine or on a poster. I would so buy this-but I love my Gaara lots and lots." he finished when Gaara sent him another glare. "Can you blame me? Look at this!"

"Do you have anymore of Naruto? Perferably naked?" Sasuke asked hopefully, pulling the rest of the pictures out of Shikamaru's hands and flicking through them quickly. Sighing in disappointment when the rest were of mostly Kiba and Shikamaru together.

"Why would I have naked pictures of Naruto?" Shikamaru demanded taking his pictures back.

"Because he's hot, as in so-hot-I-need-a-bath-of-ice-to-cool-down." Sasuke stated with a duh stare.

"Kiba's way better lookin'."

"For you, maybe, but Naruto..." Sasuke sighed as a grin appeared on his normally smirking face. "Man, he's a gotta-bite-your-knuckles-as-you-try-not-to-scream-in-pleasure kind of guy."

"First, that's just gross. Second, Naruto's like my brother. Third, no, just no." Shikamaru finished, unable to see Naruto in that kind of way. Kiba, he could see, but Naruto...not so much. Naruto was goregous, he'd give him that, but Kiba was the way better looking one of the two. Shikamaru could say that for a fact.

"He may be like your brother, but he's so not mine." Sasuke grinned. "So I've decided that we are going to Shikamaru's town for spring break." taking the pictures back from Shikamaru, he flew through them until he found a picture of the one with Kiba, him, Haku, and Deidara were in the river. Taking a quick picture with his phone, before moving to the one of Naruto and taking that one too.  
"Can I ask why you're takin' pictures of my picture?"

"Well, this one," Sasuke motioned to the one of Naruto and Kiba, "is for me to fantasies about. Of course, I'm going to zoom in on Naruto, no offense to you or your boyfriend. And this one, is to send to Itachi so that he can go with us to the country."

"Why would-"

"Hellooooo," Sasuke said waving the picture of the river. "This blonde, half naked, dainty boy is Itachi's fantasies come to life. It'll be good role play to, for their sex life I mean."

"Good luck with that one, then." Shikamaru said. "Deidara and Haku are very cherished. Zabuza and Kisame, other guys from back home, have it bad for those two."

"Have they accepted a proposal? Are they married?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then Itachi will take Deidara as fair game. Until a ring is on his finger, Deidara is up for grabs. And I'm sure Hidan will think the same."

"Hidan?"

"Haku is cute, tiny, and perfect for Hidan. Hidan always did like people smaller then himself so he could seem like the big dangerous boyfriend. He's a dominant by heart. Would you look at that, Itachi wants to know who they are and when you'll introduce him."

"Uhhhhh..."

[-][-][-]

"I think we're lost." Naruto said finally when he, Kiba, Deidara, and Haku, ended back up on the same street they were thirty minutes ago. "I thought you said you knew where you were goin'?"

"I did...back then." Deidara shrugged as he and Haku took everything in. "Look at this place. It's somethin'."

"I miss home already. How did Shikamaru stay here this long?" Haku asked moving away from the people walking quickly by them, and closer to Kiba and Naruto. "Why are they movin' so fast?"

"Maybe they are all drinkin' coffee. I get like that too back home." Deidara answered, jumping when a car honked behind him. "Um, let's try that way?"

"I'm not walkin' across that!" Haku shouted, "The cars will hit us! They are goin' way pass the speed limit!"

"Okay, what about that way?" Deidara said.  
"We just came from that way." Kiba reminded the blonde. He wasn't really sure why Deidara and Haku were here with them. Kiba had only invited Naruto, but somehow, the other two had heard and tagged along. Unable to leave them at the bus stop, he just rolled his eyes and let them join. He knew they mostly came for two reasons. Reason one: they missed Shikamaru. Reason two: they did not want to be left alone with Zabuza and Kisame.

"Huh, you're right, maybe this way?"

"Deidara, we're goin' this way." Naruto chuckled. "Haven't they ever seen people before?" he asked seconds later, as more people turned to stare at them. Each of them taking second and third looks at their small little group, mouths falling open and some even running into poles. Did they stand out that much? "Don't we look honest enough to carry our own bags?"  
"They probably think you stole them." Deidara giggled alongside Haku as both looked at Naruto and Kiba carrying two duffle bags a piece, two of which were slightly larger because Deidara and Haku liked to be prepared. "Or that you kidnapped us."

"Don't say that out loud!" Kiba hissed. "They'll think that's the truth and Naruto and I will be behind bars in a flash."

"You can handle a night." Haku grinned. "You're the toughest guy in the country."

"Yeah, not in the city." Kiba grumbled and then glared as Naruto smacked him on the back.

"Relax, Kiba. Shikamaru ain't gonna throw you out on the street. His Mama raised him better then that. If anythin', he'll probably fall into your arms and demand you take him home."  
"How do you figure?"

"Because I can barely stand bein' here." Naruto admitted. "If you do end up movin' here, you're on your own. I'm headin' home, but I'll write you to see if you're sane from time to time."

"What happened to brothers til the end?"

"The end of the country. I ain't said anythin' bout the city." Naruto chuckled. "We haven't tried that way-beg pardon." he said when he ran into someone coming out of one of the buildings. "What was the address again?" he asked, moving around the unmoving person.

"I got it right here-"

"Oh my god! You're here!" someone shouted, grabbing onto Naruto's arm and tugging him to a stop. "Wow, you're even hotter in person." the raven went on, running his eyes up and down Naruto's form.

"Do we know ya?" Kiba asked the raven as Naruto looked at the guy in confusion. From the way this person was acting, you'd think that Naruto was a star or something.

"Not yet, but I so don't mind knowing you." the raven grinned, still checking out Naruto. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Soon to be your boyfriend."

"My what now?" Naruto said, losing his confused look as he grinned down at the raven in amusement.

"Trust me, I'm a catch. And you will, of course, love me above all else and be all possessive of me too." Sasuke warned the blonde, his expression leaving no room for agrument. "I am so moving to the country. Forget about college, Father can rely on Itachi to run his buisness."

"Are you sick?" Haku asked, moving around Naruto to look at Sasuke. "Maybe he's delusional?"

"I'm fine."

"That you are." Naruto stated making Sasuke grin in response.

"Sasuke, uh, how do you know Naruto?" Deidara questioned.

"I don't. Just met him."

"But you act like you've been dyin' to meet him."

"I have been, for like two hours now. Shikamaru said his Daddy was coming, he said nothing about you." he went on, flirting happily with Naruto.

"You know Shikamaru?" Kiba said quickly, pushing the blonde back, much to both of their disappointment. "Where is he?"

"Hmph, up there." Sasuke said, looking around Kiba to see Naruto. "Third floor. I was on my way home, but I think I can risk a few more hours...Days...months...years...how long are you in town for?" he asked, moving away from Kiba to latch on to Naruto. "Oh my, you have gained my approval for this." he went on, running his hand slowly up and down Naruto's arm. "Always did have a thing for cowboys. You do own a hat, right? And not just this faded cap? Not that their's anything wrong with it. It's still very sexy...but you do own a hat, right?"

"Who doesn't?" Naruto asked Sasuke as the raven lead them back to the door he had just come out of, almost afraid to joke and say no.

"I think I'm in love."

"City boys move fast here, don't they?" Kiba heard Haku whisper to Deidara.

"Has to be coffee." Deidara whispered back.

"Sasuke how do we get in?" Kiba asked when he pushed and pulled on the door and nothing happened.

"You have to have a key or be buzzed in." Sasuke answered. "So Naruto, tell me where I'd be living when I move in with you. Shikamaru wouldn't tell me anything."

"Can you buzz us in or do you got a key?" Kiba asked when Sasuke seemed more intent on getting an engagement ring then anything else.

"One buzz coming up." Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving Naruto's as he pushed a button.

"Yes?" came a reply moments later in a voice Kiba had never heard.

"Neji, it's me." Sasuke answered.

"I thought you went home?"

"I did, but I came back. Let me up." Sasuke ordered.

Instead of answering, Kiba heard a buzz sound again and then the door popped open. Knowing that Shikamaru was on the third floor, Kiba headed toward the stairs. Right behind him was Deidara and Haku. Behind them was Sasuke and Naruto, both of which were beginning to sound very perverted, well more Sasuke then Naruto, but Naruto made no move to stop the small raven from speaking. Half the things Sasuke was saying would make a sinner blush.

"What door?" Kiba asked when they stopped on the floor they wanted.

"Hmm?" Sasuke hummed.

Turning, Kiba opened his mouth only to stop in shock. His best friend, first his rival, was mouth to mouth with Sasuke at the top of the stairs. The bags, Naruto was holding, resting by Sasuke's feet as his best friend's arms held Sasuke by the waist and Sasuke had his own around Naruto's neck.

"Next time we turn, they're gonna be married." Haku gaped as both he and Deidara blushed and tried, but failed, to look away.

"It's the coffee." Deidara said again, nodding his head to prove his point. "Make sure not to drink any, Haku. You might end up tied tighter then a bull at the rodeo."

Clearing his throat, Kiba watched as Sasuke slowly pulled back and glared at him. Naruto just looked dumbstruck, his eyes blinking so fast, Kiba was sure they'd take off flying. "You done?"

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Uh," Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was not expectin' that. Kinda caught me by surprise."

"I love the way you talk," Sasuke grinned, leaning forward to kiss the blushing blonde. "It's all slow and seems to carass you. Very sexy."

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto got out when Sasuke pulled back again.

"What door?" Kiba said a little louder when Sasuke moved back to kiss Naruto.

"C7." Sasuke said, running his finger through Naruto's hair. "We should so get married."

"Married?" Naruto gaped.

"You two just met five minutes ago!" Haku practically shouted.

"Coffee!" Deidara shouted in panic. "Don't let Kisame know about city coffee. I don't wanna marry him!"

"Deidara, I think it's just Sasuke. Coffee has nothin' to do with this." Kiba tried to reassure the blonde male.

"I ain't takin' any chances!" Deidara said quickly. "I ain't wantin' to be tied down to Kisame. He eats fish like I eat candy!"

"What is all that-Kiba!" Shikamaru gasped, causing Kiba to turn quickly to find the love of his life coming out of C7.

"Hey," was all he got to say before, dropping the bags he was holding, and Shikamaru was in his arms, holding him tight, their mouths connecting. Pulling back, Kiba grinned, "Ain't that a perfect greetin'."

"Gaara why couldn't you come from the country. Look how he talks, it's so sexy." someone complained as two more people came out of the apartment.

Instead of answering, the red head just sighed and shook his head at them before heading back inside.

"What are you doin' here?" Shikamaru asked, pulling back slightly but not completely letting go. "I thought Daddy was comin'? Is he on his way up?"

"Nah, your Daddy was gonna come, but I asked if I could come first." Kiba answered. "He agreed since he doesn't really want to leave the farm. You know how he is."

"What are you doin' here?" Shikamaru asked, unable to release his hold on Kiba.

Kiba unable to do the same, simply held Shikamaru closer.

"Came for a visit. Got lost. Ended up meetin' Sasuke. Now Deidara's convinced the coffee will make him marry Kisame."

"Marry Kisame? Why?" Shikamaru frowned as he looked over at Deidara and Haku, the latter of the two trying to calm down the first.

"Because of Sasuke."

"What did Sasuke do?"

"We just got engaged!" Sasuke shouted, throwing himself into Naruto's arms, almost causing the blonde male to go tumbling down.

"Engaged? What!" Neji shouted moving closer to Sasuke.

"You proposed?" Kiba asked his friend, who had very little color in his face as his eyes seemed wider then normal.

"I...don't know..." Naruto finally got out, his body still being held by a happy raven. "One minute he's talkin' about home, next we're gettin' married."

"Sasuke, that's a little fast for you, isn't it?" Neji questioned the raven.

"Of course not. We're soulmates." Sasuke argued. "I'm offically quiting school and moving to the country. I'm going to be a farmers-"

"Wife?" Gaara supplied, coming back with a cup of coffee.

"Hmmm, I like that." Sasuke nodded, "Naruto I want our honeymoon to be-"

"He's drinkin' coffee! Haku we have to go!" Deidara shouted trying to run down the stairs but unable to go down with Naruto and Sasuke still in the way.

"Does he have a phobia of coffee?" Gaara asked boredly watching Naruto struggle to keep Deidara from bolting as he, himself, tried to break free of Sasuke's hold.

"I'm sure he does now." Kiba chuckled.

"He was always one for dramatics." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he turned and headed back into his apartment, dragging Kiba by the hand. Ignoring the ruckous from outside, he moved them until they were both in his room. Closing the door behind him, he turned to find Kiba watching him. "What are you doin' here Kiba?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking everywhere but where Kiba was standing.

"I came to see you." Kiba answered, looking around the room. "Nice place-"

"No it's not." Shikamaru stopped him. "It's small. It's smaller then my room back home. The apartment is small too. It's half the size of Daddy's tiniest barn and three people are living here."

"Shi-"

"The rent is expensive too," Shikamaru went on, not hearing Kiba as tears built. "I work as a waiter down the street. I barely make enough to make ends meet. Neji and Gaara work too, but even then we can't really afford to go anywhere. All of our money is saved up so we can have one day a month to have fun. Sure Neji and Gaara come from a family of money, but because they are livin' together, and Neji's not gonna marry some person or other that he was supposed to and Gaara's not datin' the woman his Daddy had picked out for him, they are pretty much just as broke as me."

"Shik-"

"And people here are just rude. They find it funny to insult someone else. They never slow down enough to take everythin' in. I mean, walkin' down the street is dangerous. Bikes are on the sidewalk, cars are always speedin' by, and people are always movin'. They never stop movin'. It's like they're afraid or somethin'." Shikamaru said, wiping at his eyes. "Nothin' is homemade. You gotta buy everythin' days old. You can't even ride the horses here, you have to get in a carriage!"

"Darlin'," Kiba sighed, unable to stop the smile from forming on his lips. Moving toward his crying boyfriend, he pulled the other into his arms. "Shhhh, it's okay."

"No it's not. It's not at all. The city ain't anythin' like the movies. It ain't anythin' like I imagined. It was supposed to be beautiful and fun. I was supposed to have a nice job and a good house, instead, I hate my job and my apartment has rats."

"Rats ain't any different here from home."

"But back home, cats ate them. Here, I can't even have a cat. I can't even have a fish." Shikamaru cried, clinging onto Kiba's waist as he cried into his shoulder. "And you're not here! How come you let me come alone!"

"Shika, sweetheart, you didn't want me to come-"

"You should have come anyway. You're my boyfriend. You should have come right behind me."

"I'm here now." Kiba whispered, kissing Shikamaru's hair.

"But you're gonna go home and leave me here and then it'll be like before."

"Actually, I'm...gonna move here." Kiba answered, hating himself for feeling lost. It took a few weeks to help him decide on what he wanted to do. He missed Shikamaru, and loved him enough, to move out here with him. If this was the place Shikamaru wanted to be, then Kiba would try and make this place work. He was sure he could...clean sewers or dump garbage or something, anything.

"You're movin' here?" Shikamaru stilled, moving back slightly to meet his gaze.

"Yeah," Kiba said forcing a smile and hoping his eyes wouldn't show the pain that ran through them when he thought about leaving his home.

"But you hate the city." Shikamaru frowned, "Kiba why go somewhere you hate?"

"Cause you're here."

"What?"

"Shikamaru, I love you. If the city makes you happy, I'll come find a place here. I got some money saved up, not much," since most went to the ring he bought, "But your Daddy said he send us some too if we need it. My Mama said the same. So you don't like this place. I'm sure we can find you one that would let you have a cat or a fish."

"But what about the farm?" Shikamaru asked, watching as Kiba pulled back and ran his hair through his hair in jerky movements. "Kiba?"

"You're more important then the farm. I'm sure your Daddy can live without me drivin' tractors." Kiba smiled, looking more strained then genuine.

With a grin forming on his face, Shikamaru jumped into Kiba's arms again. Holding him tightly as he grinned into Kiba's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kiba smiled, kissing him.

"If you're willin' to move to the city for me, I believe you." Shikamaru said, "But Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"You're not movin' to the city." at his statment, Shikamaru watched Kiba's face lose all emotions and felt his body shut down.

"Oh," Kiba finally said, pulling away and moving around Shikamaru to get to the door.

"Ki-"

"I'll be goin' then. Have fun in the city Shikamaru...If you...I can't believe you're doin' this to me. I came all the way up here for you and decided to change my life completely for you. Give up my home and what I know for you. I'm makin' sacrifices left and right for you. I love you Shika, but I don't know want you want from me anymore. " Kiba growled, pacing around the small room. "If you don't wanna be with me, then tell me. Don't leave me chasin' your tail for your amusement. Don't lead me on and play with my emotions anymore. If that's all you wanna do, then...we're done." he finished quietly not meeting Shikamaru's gaze. "I'm done."

Gaping, Shikamaru watched Kiba head toward his door again, his heart unbeating as his mind processed what Kiba was saying. When his door opened, he jerked as if slapped and ran passed Kiba to slam it shut. "We're not done. Kiba-"

"Shikamaru, I-"

"I love you, you idiot." Shikamaru glared at his boyfriend. "Listen to me before you open that thing you call a mouth. Kiba the reason you ain't movin' here is because you're takin' me home."

"Shikamaru-I'm what?" Kiba frowned.

"You're takin' me home. Kiba I just realized I hate the city. I didn't know how much until I started rantin' at you about it seconds ago." Shikamaru grinned wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck. "Take me home today. I'll pay Neji my part of the rent for this month."

"Are you sure Shika?" Kiba frowned. "I mean you'll be givin' up your city life and such. I don't think I'll ever come back without force. I don't think I can ever let you go twice-"

"I don't like the city anymore. I love you and I miss Mama and Daddy. I miss wakin' up to breakfast bein' ready and helpin' Mama finish makin' it. I miss the dogs barkin' and the cats that Daddy can't stand but pets when no one is lookin'. I miss walkin' down the road and talkin' to everybody. I miss goin' to the river and havin' homemade ice cream, tea, lemonade, cake, everythin'. But I miss you most of all. Besides, you're pretty attractive on one of Daddy's tractors."

"I am, ain't I?" Kiba grinned, "Alright, lets go home."

"Kiss me first to seal the deal."

"That I can do." Kiba complied. "Lets go tell Naruto that we can go. I'm sure he wouldn't mind breakin' free from Sasuke. Speakin' of which, we better go save him before, by some surprise or another, Sasuke's starts poppin' out their seventh baby."

Laughing, Shikamaru smacked Kiba playfully on the shoulder, "Last I knew, guys can't have babies. That's impossible."

"That's what I thought too but then I met Sasuke." Kiba chuckled opening the door and pausing. "I don't think we should go out there."

"Why not? Why does Sasuke have a strugglin' Naruto against the wall? Naruto's way bigger and stronger then Sasuke. The heaviest thing Sasuke's ever lifted was his phone. Where is everyone else?"

"Over here." Neji offered from his doorway to his own room. "We ran in when Sasuke went all animal on Naruto. I've never seen anything like it. One minute Naruto was sitting on the couch and the next Sasuke got this look in his eyes and that happened!"

"I've never been so scared in my life." Gaara whispered behind Neji.

"You pushed us to the ground runnin' in here!" Deidara grumbled as all three glared at the red head.

"Every man for himself." Gaara stated.

"Then that man can have the couch." Neji hissed only to blush when a moan was heard. Turning slowly, everyone in the room gasped when they found Naruto partially naked, his jeans barely hanging on and Sasuke still completely clothed.

"Here comes kid number one." Kiba stated, not sure if he should save his friend or not. Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself now. "Sasuke's a very pushy bottom."

"Naruto's man enough to handle him..." Shikamaru blushed when Naruto turned them around and had Sasuke against the wall, the raven's pale legs wrapped around his waist and his jeans slowly falling farther down.

"Like I said, city boys move fast." Haku stated.

"I feel like fresh air, anybody wanna go with me?" Deidara asked quickly, hands held over his eyes.

"This air ain't that fresh. It smells like-" was as far as Kiba got before Shikamaru rolled his eyes, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Right behind him, the other's quickly followed. Once outside, Kiba wrapped an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders. "So who's gonna tell his Daddy that he just got engaged to a city boy?"  
"I think it's beyond engaged." Gaara shivered, "I'm sure they're married. Might be fifth or sixth anniversery coming up soon."

"I wasn't even invited to the weddin'." Haku pouted.

"Be grateful for small favors." Shikamaru said dryly. "So does anyone have any idea what we wanna do?"

"I don't know. Sasuke will probably keep Naruto busy all night." Neji shrugged.

"Knowin' Naruto, he can handle it." Kiba chuckled before something registered in his head. "Where are we sleepin'?"

"I have Sasuke's key." Neji said. "Lets stay at his place for the night."

[-][-][-]

"I'm so happy to be home." Shikamaru grinned as he took a deep breath of fresh air. "Ain't nothin' like this that'll make you happy."

"I'm glad you came home." Kiba grinned, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru from behind. Looking around, he grinned at everybody in the large clearing. "Although I didn't expect to come home to Naruto gettin' married."

"At least Sasuke looks like a happy bride." Shikamaru laughed, finding the raven in a white suit and talking to Naruto's Mama.

"Can't say the same for the groom." Kiba answered, looking toward his best friend drinking side by side with his Daddy as Minato tried to sooth him. He briefly remembered Minato saying something about Sasuke being just like Kushina when Minato married her, while Naruto was just like him. So if that was true, then after the shock, Naruto and Sasuke were going to be extreamly happy. "Sasuke was smart to get his and Naruto's Mamas involved."

"Haku and Deidara seem happy too."

"Well Hidan is the poster boy for Haku's fantasies and Itachi promised to buy Deidara everythin' he could ever want." Kiba chuckled as he turned to watch the four sitting at one of the tables. Hidan most likely whispering 'innocent' words into Haku's ear that could be taken dirty if Haku wasn't so naive. And Deidara was busy writing out a list of things he wanted, while Itachi was smiling and nodding to everything Deidara said. A table behind them was Zabuza and Kisame currently glaring and cursing the two that stole their loves. Of course, they didn't curse too loud in fear of having their ears pulled and bottoms swatted for such crude behavior. "Gaara doesn't seem to happy with Neji gawkin' left and right." he stated, spotting Neji looking from one person to another quickly, on the verge of a nosebleed. Beside him, Gaara sat, crossed arms, glaring at his boyfriend.

Laughing again, Shikamaru turned in Kiba's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'." Kiba grinned, "Come on, I gotta show you somethin'." With that, he lead Shikamaru away from the bustle of the crowd, made of city and country folk, here to celebrate Naruto's and Sasuke's wedding. He moved away from all of the noise until he was by the river that he had asked Shikamaru to go out with him by. Turning to face the love of his life, he knelt on one knee. "Shikamaru-"

"Kiba!" Shikamaru gasped, his mouth falling open as his eyes went wide. "What-"

"Darlin' this would be easier if you let me finish." Kiba grinned, "Alright, I-"

"Yes!" Shikamaru shouted, falling into Kiba's arms. "Yes!"

"But I ain't ask anythin' yet." Kiba grunted, falling backward onto the dirt.

"Then ask." Shikamaru laughed.

"Will-"

"I can't wait to tell Mama! Who's goin' to be my maid of honor? Deidara or Haku? Neji or Sasuke?" Shikamaru went on as he sat back up, straddling Kiba's waist. "Naruto's the best man. Should we have it at the church or-I gotta talk to Mama."  
"Shika," Was as far as Kiba got before Shikamaru ran back toward the party shouting for his Mama. When he was all alone, Kiba broke out laughing. "Won't this be a story to tell the world." he chuckled, looking at the ring still in the box he held. He was glad Naruto had held on to it when he, himself, no longer wanted it. He just wished Shikamaru gave him enough time to put it on his finger before he took off running. "Best go find him or else his Mama's gonna think I didn't do it properly."


End file.
